learning to live
by SkihlarKnight
Summary: a modern day sasusaku au about learning how to live in the ever changing world and how to keep your crumbling life together. rated m for future chapters,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi everybody! My name is Skihlar and I have wanted to post a story on here for a while but never really had the time to just sit and write like I have always wanted to. So this is going to be my first attempt at writing a fanfic for others to see, that's not my close friends. Usually I write stories with life events close to me to make it have a realer feel but I had someone I thought was close to me tell me my writing sucked and that i shouldn't let people read it anymore but my amazing boyfriend had encouraged me to try again. Please forgive spelling errors or grammar mistakes. I will do my best to correct them before posting but something do get missed but I will do my very best. So…. here we go.

This is a modern day au and will have only one oc that does that have to do with the stories development but will not take over. This is mainly a SasuSaku story and will remain that way. Also, the first chapter is not very long but they will get longer as I go. This is really just setting up the story and characters.

 **Chapter One: A Little Insight**

Sakura Haruno was like any teenage girl. She like to listen to music, hanging out with friends, even trying out the latest fashion trends. The only thing about her the stood was her hair. Bubble gum pink, and yes, it's naturally that color. Growing up she was alway teased about it but her best friend, Ino Yamanaka, was there to help her with the bullies. And just like and teenage girl, she too had a crush on someone. That someone was Sasuke Uchiha, the most popular boy in school, but also her neighbor and best friend since age 2 when she moved to Konoha from a smaller town.

Sasuke Uchiha was not your typical teenage boy. He was wildly popular everywhere he went, literally everywhere, even old folks homes. He wasn't into typical 'guy' things. He didn't care for video games, hooking up with girls, hanging out with the boys, and he didn't care what anyone thought of what he wore and did. People would always, for some reason or another, fawn over him. His piercing midnight eyes could give them a glare that could kill and it wouldn't faze them, only causing some to swoon. Growing up he was teased by some of the bigger boys for his hair looking like a 'chicken booty' but his big brother, Itachi, had fixed that. No one dared to ever say his hair looked like a 'booty' of any , except one person. The only girl Sasuke would ever say he cared for on a deep level. Best friends since age 2, Sakura Haruno.

Too bad neither knew of the other's feelings… yet.

They hid their feeling well, especially Sasuke who hardly ever showed any emotion or feeling at all. Sakura would go on the group or blind dates her friends would set up and even dated one guy, Sai, for 3 months before he cheated on her with some girl named Karin. The next day the news spread and Sai was out for a month due to an unfortunate accident, one only Sai and a certain Uchiha knew of. Sasuke would also go on group dates that one of his few friends would set up, only after continually saying no or ignoring the person until finding out a certain pink haired girl could also be attending said group date.

Naruto Uzumaki was a bubbly blond haired, blue eyed boy. He always had a smile on his face and laughing most times than not. He wasn't really gifted when it came to academics but sports and eating are two things he would always excel in. And making friends. No matter who you were, after one conversation, no matter how small, you were friends with the boy for self proclaimed best friends, Sasuke and Sakura, would tell you that was a fact. No matter how many times him and Sasuke would fight, both verbally and physically, they were still best friends. Just like with Sakura. No matter how many times Sakura would beat him up she was always there for him when he needed it. The only thing the really stood out on the boy was the three lines one each check, almost like whiskers. He told Sasuke one day when they were 10 that they were from one of the workers at the orphanage he lived at, saying he got them for biting the man's penis at the age of 7.

To say the Uchiha was pissed was an understatement. No one hurt his friends. Itachi was once again involved and so was their father, police chief Fugaku, who arrested the man who was later found dead in his cell. It was never proved if foul play was involved but when the vast majority of the police force was related to the chief no one really would say what happened. Fugaku thought of Naruto like another son and would protect him like he was.

Itachi Uchiha was a well known rising force in the police force. Many believed that with his long hair and lines on his face, almost like tear tracks, that he was a druggie and not one of the best the police academy ever produced. At age 24 he had one of the best closed cases record. All but one case closed, one that would always be with him. The disappearance of his own love, Paisley. Many people outside the Uchiha family thought that Itachi killed her and hid the body but soon that was out of everyone's minds when Itachi received a package with Paisleys clothes inside, torn and bloody with a picture of her beaten and strapped to a bed. For two weeks no one saw or heard from the elder Uchiha brother until one night the younger brother found him in an alley, beaten and saying "Paisley, I'm sorry" over and over. It took Itachi another 3 days to leave his room and try to live again. Itachi never told anyone where he was at those 2 weeks but some of the people close to him had their ideas.

Paisley Conway, before disappearing, was a shy beauty. She had soft auburn hair and sparkling teal colored eyes. She was a gentle soul who would hum or sing while cooking sweets for her friends. She was like a big sister to the younger ones and always strived to be the best lover she could be for Itachi, the two started dating when itachi was 17 and she was 16, together 4 ½ years before tragedy took her from she went she would always carry something sweet and homemade, like cookies, brownies or even tarts, and always had her sketch book and pencil by her side in case inspiration struck. When she vanished, a hole was left in the hearts of many and it was hard to fill, though many tried.

Hinata Hyuga was another shy beauty in her own way. Short, purplish hair framing her face and big pale eyes that would alway catch attention. She would always be a shy thing, from the time she was young, and even now as a high schooler, she would always blush when stared at or put on the spot. One could almost always see her twiddling her fingers. There would always be one boy in her life that could have her go from pale to bright red, redder than any ripe tomato, and fainting. That boy would be the bubbly blond, Naruto. Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto, and could even say she loved him. Everyone could see this. Well, everyone but Naruto.

Night was settling in over Konoha and everyone was preparing for the next day, each in their own way. For some, that would be getting ready for that start of the new school year, for others it was that start of a new part of their lives, not even knowing it. What will this day bring for everyone? Would it be good? Bad? Exciting? Or boring? For now, no one would know, but when tomorrow arrived and progressed, they would realize it for themselves.

~end~


	2. not a chapter

so sorry guys! this is not chapter 2. i just wanted you guys to know i am alive and i am working on the next chapter! I am trying to make a longer chapter to update but my classes have started back up for nursing and i am also now planning my wedding! i may end up posting what i do have for chapter 2 in the next few days. see you guys soon!

-Skihlar


	3. Chapter2

A/N: Chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it and please forgive any spelling errors.

 **Chapter 2: The Start**

*Sakuras POV*

September 4

6:30 am. _Beep beep beep._

I wake with a jolt as my alarm goes off, signaling the start of my day. I sit up confused at the hour, it being the first time in 2 months for me to be up this early. 'Why so early….. I want to sleep some moreeee.' I think, looking around my room. Then I see it, my book bag next to my desk chair. 'School! I forgot that started back up today.' I get up and start looking in my closet for the perfect outfit. After 5 or so minutes of looking I decide on a black pair of leggings, a loose white shirt with a light gray cardigan and gray knee high boots. After a quick shower and blow drying my hair I head downstairs and see my mother setting breakfast on the table. "Smells great mom." "Thank you dear. Eat quickly, Sasuke and Naruto will be here soon to get you for school," she says. Sure enough, 20 minutes later, the guys pull up in Sasuke's black mustang. Naruto hops into the back when he sees me coming out. "Good morning Sakura!" he all but yells to me. He is wearing orange jeans, a black shirt with orange design and black Nike shoes. "Good morning Naruto," I say back, getting closer. "Good morning Sasuke," I say getting in and putting my book bag in the back with Naruto. "Morning," is the short reply he gives. Sasuke is wearing black jeans, a navy shirt and navy vans.

The car ride to school was filled with Naruto going on and on about how him and Sasuke went to a camp that was designed to show people how the police academy is. He also told me about their camping trip with Sasuke's brother, Itachi, and how Naruto thought he was going to die. Apparently, Itachi and Sasuke thought it would have been funny to make Naruto think that their was a killer in the woods and at night they would make noises and shock Naruto's tent. Safe to say, Naruto never wants to go camping with his 'brothers' again. We finally get to school. As Sasuke pulls into his parking spot I spot the one person I was hoping to avoid this early. Karin, Sasuke's number one stalker and fangirl. As soon as she spotted the car she was coming towards us. "Great….. Here comes the headache," I say. Naruto looks over and groans, "Teme why don't you just tell her to fuck off already?" "I have," Sasuke says back, annoyed. We get out and Karin is right next to Sasuke's door. "Hi Sasuke-kun! I missed you this summer! " She screeches. "Hnn," is the only thing he says back. "Come on Sasuke. The others are waiting," I say, grabbing his hand and walking past the banshee. "What do you think you're doing, Forehead. Sasuke-kun can make his own decisions on where he wants to go." "Just shut up Karin. I really don't want to deal with you on the first day," and with that, Sasuke, Naruto and I leave Karin and head inside the school to meet with a few of our other friends.

*Sasuke's POV*

After watching Sakura deal with Karin, we go and meet with a couple people inside. "I can't believe she's still trying to flirt with you Teme!" Naruto says from my left. "I know! It's like she can't take a hint!" Sakura adds to my right. "Just ignore her," I tell them. As we walk, I notice people staring, but just chalk it up as normal considering I'm always stared at. I go to move my hands into my pockets and notice Sakura still hold me right hand. 'That explains a lot of the stares,' I think. Instead of pulling my hand away, I just keep holding her hand. I've always liked her and if she wants to hold hands I will, I'll always do what she wants. We reach a classroom where Hinata Hyuga and her cousin, Neji, were waiting. "Good Morning Hinata! Hi Neji," Naruto greets them. "Good morning," Sakura and I say. "G-good morning N-naruto, Sasuke, Sakura,' hinata greets back, a slight blush on her face when she's looking at Naruto. "Morning," comes Neji's curt reply. We all sit together waiting for the rest of our friends, or as Naruto calls them, 'our crew'.

Sakura tells us about this junior medical camps she went to that her grandmother runs and how she got to volunteer at the local hospital. Neji and Hinata tell us about how they went to Hawaii and Germany with their family. Hinata tells us about how they ran into Rock Lee and his Father, Might Guy in Germany. Rock Lee apparently got drunk and tried to challenge everyone he saw to either a fight or a race. Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Sai are the next ones to come in. As they sit, Ino starts going into great, and very boring, detail about her summer and all the shopping she did. 20 minutes later the first bell rings, the start of homeroom. We all take our seats, Naruto to Sakura's left and me on her right, next the the window in the very back row. When the late bell rings, no one stops talking, we all know that our homeroom/English teacher, Kakashi Hatake, will be late. When Kakashi finally shows up, homeroom is over and we are suppose to be 20 minutes into first period.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to help a poor Dolphin back to his home," Kakashi says, walking in. "LIES" Naruto yells. 'He was feeling up Iruka again,' I think. Iruka is Naruto's adopted father. Naruto doesn't know about Iruka and Kakashi and me and Sakura don't know how to tell him. The only reason we found out is because Sakura walked into the last year as they were making out in the health room and she ran to me freaking out. Kakashi knows she saw them but hasn't told Iruka and doesn't plan to. "Okay class. Since today is the first day back, we are going to do something simple. I want to to write a list of five things about you and turn it in on your way out. I don't care what you write or if you talk, just don't be loud or ask me anything," Kakashi says before he sits at his desk and pulling out a small orange book. "How can he read porn in front of students?" Naruto ask. "How can he make out with another teacher at school?" Sakura says back. For the rest of class Naruto tried to get Sakura to tell him who Kakashi made out with and Sakura trying to change the subject. The rest of the school day was pretty slow and uneventful, but after school is when everything started to change.

Naruto left with Hinata so it's just me and Sakura going to my car. "Want to go get something to eat before going home?" Sakura ask. "Sure." "SASUKE-KUN!" I roll my eyes and look at Sakura. "Why can't she just take a fucking hint and leave you alone," She says. "Sasuke-kun! Come to the mall with me!" Karin demands. "No," I respond. "But why not? I'm better company then forehead!" "Karin just shut up. Sasuke is not interested in you and never will be. Go and find someone else to harass," Sakura tells Karin, annoyance clearly in her voice. "Shut up forehead. No one was even talking to you," Karin returns, pushing Sakura's shoulder. Before I can even say anything to stop Sakura, she's punching Karin in the face. "Don't you ever touch me. And don't you ever come near my friends again. Come on Sasuke. Let's go and get some food." We get into my car and leave, Karin sitting on the ground, holding her nose.

"Soooo… Guy's Smokehouse?" Sakura ask as I pull out of the student parking lot. "Sure. Brick burgers with extra donkey sauce." She looks over at me and smiles, " you know me so well." 'Of course I do. I love you' I think, my eyes on the road. We stop at a red light, just 5 miles from our destination when Sakura suddenly takes off her seat belt and runs out the car. I look over to where she ran off to and see her catching someone as they fall. I turn the car and stop next to them. Getting out, I go over and help Sakura carry the person, a girl, to the car and into the front seat. As we sit the girl down I see her face. "Is that…." Sakura starts. I look at her and nod.

"Paisley…."


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! Hopefully I can continue to update pretty fastly! So, I forgot to put that I don't own Naruto or any characters, besides Paisley. Also, again, please forgive any spelling or grammar errors. They next couple weeks, I should be able to update often because my classes are not to demanding, and knowing me, I'll put off wedding planning for a bit…. Or until Ren forces me to start, or help. I do know that I have a year to plan, wedding will be October 2018 and the theme will be Nightmare before Christmas or some other Tim Burton theme. Anyway… I hope you guys enjoy chapter 3! Let me know what you think! I am going to try and update once a week, but I also what to try and get chapters written in advance. Wish me luck!

*Last time*

 _Getting out, I go over and help Sakura carry the person, a girl, to the car and into the front seat. As we sit the girl down I see her face. "Is that…." Sakura starts. I look at her and nod._

" _Paisley…."_

 **Chapter 3: Changes come**

*No POV*

"Sasuke! We need to get her to the hospital!" Sakura frantically says. Sasuke nods, buckling the seat belt over Paisley and shutting the door. "Sak, Call Itachi. Tell him to get to the hospital." "Okay," She says pulling out her phone and getting into the back seat as Sasuke gets into the driver seat.

*Itachi POV*

'Another day, another criminal behind bars,' I think, leaving the jail after dropping off a purse snatcher. Being on the police force for 4 years has it's ups and downs. The ups: putting criminals behind bars where they can't hurt anyone. The downs: the paperwork and the constant reminder that I couldn't save the love of my life. 3 years and not a single lead to finding her. The only thing ever found was the package i got with her clothes and that damn picture. I kept the picture, keeping it in the top drawer of my bed side table. Everyday I look into other cases, trying to find a tie to hers, but everyday I find nothing. Some people tell me that I should give up, but I just can't. Not until I find her.

I'm sitting in my car, drinking a coffee and waiting for a call to come over the radio. _Ring ring ring._ I look down at my phone. -Incoming call from Sakura Haruno- 'Huh. Whats she calling for?' I ask myself. "Hello?" I answer. "Itachi, get to the hospital now. Me and Sasuke found her! She beat up but alive," Sakura tells me, speaking so fast I feel like I was hearing her wrong. "Wait, wait, wait. Say that aging. Found her? You found her?!" I ask, my heart rate speeding up with just the thought that she's alive and here. "Yes! Paisley! Me and Sasuke found Paisley! We are almost at the hospital, get here!" I hang up, flip the lights and siren on and go to the hospital.

I call my father, the police chief, on the way. "Itachi. Why are you calling? You're on duty," is the first thing he says to me. "I know. I'm on my way to the hospital. Sasuke found her. She's alive. I have to go to her. I have to see her, feel her," I tell him, not believing the words im saying. Father is silent on the other end for a few moments before saying, "Go. Try and talk to her. See if you can get her to tell you where she has been the past 3 years. I will call her family and your mother." "Thank you." I hang up and arrive at the hospital a few minutes later.

I see Sasuke and Sakura in the waiting room, a nurse asking them questions. "Sasuke, where is she?" I ask, approaching them. "Tsunade is looking at her," Sakura answers, "she wouldn't wake up. I looked her over the best I could in the car. She was beaten pretty badly." I turn to the nurse and ask, "is she going to be okay?" "I don't know sir. I was asking these two about her. When they came in, they said they know her so I'm trying to gather any medical information they have," the nurse said. "She's allergic to aspirin and latex, and has asthma," I say. The nurse looks surprise that I know that. "She went missing 3 years ago. We were dating but I've known her since we were in middle school." "Okay. I'm going to give this to Dr. Tsunade and come back and update you," The nurse says, walking away.

I sit next to Sasuke. I'm tense and know I will be until I see her with my own eyes. The waiting room is quiet, not a sound. "Sasuke, Itachi," I hear a booming voice call. I look up and see my father, "Where is Paisley? What's her condition?" "We don't know yet. The nurse said she was going to check and come back," Sasuke says. I feel an arm around me, I look over and see my mother, not expecting her to be here this soon. "She will be okay. Paisley is strong. I talked to her mother and she's on the way," my mother tells me, a small smile on her lips. "I know."

What I didn't realize is that from the time I arrived to know 30 minutes has passed. Another 20 minutes and Tsunade comes out and over to us. "Come with me," she says looking at my father and I. We follow her to stop in front of a room. "Before you go in, listen to me. Paisley has 2 head fractures, one new and one healed. She also has 5 broken ribs, one of which has pierced her right lung. I repaired the damage but we won't know her mental state until she wakes up. With the head fractures, she could have memory loss or diminished motor skills." I can't believe what I'm hearing. There's one question on my mind, but I can't bring myself to ask. "Any signs of sexual assault?" I hear my father ask. At least one of us is in work mode. "Unfortunately there is." 'I'm going to hunt this bastard down and kill him,' I think, seeing nothing but red.

I take a breath. "Can I see her? Please." Tsunade looks from my father to me, "You can. She's not awake yet, but when she does, get a nurse or me right away. I know once you go in, you're not going to leave." I thank her and walk in, holding my breath. There, in a bed 3 times her size is my heart. Paisley is smaller than I remember, too small. Bruises littered her body, some old, others new. How much pain did she have to go through before getting away? I can feel the tears in my eyes as i take a seat next to her bed. I reach for her hand, gently holding it, "I swear I will catch who did this and kill them."

*Sasuke POV*

After Itachi and Father followed Tsunade, Mother told me to go and take Sakura home. So here we are, halfway to her house, sitting in silence. As I stop at a red light I look over at her, seeing tears in her eyes. I reach over and take her hand. 'It's going to be okay. Paisley is going to be fine. Tsunade is taking care of her and Itachi is not going to leave her again." Sakura looks over at me, the first tear falling, "I know, but you saw her. Sasuke, I can't even imagine what she went through. How scared she must have been. She shouldn't of had to go through something like that!" The tears keep coming, more and more. I pull the car off to the side and pull Sakura close, holding her as she cries.

A few minutes later, Sakura calms down. She lifts her head from my chest and I wipe the tears from her checks. I look into her emerald eyes and unconsciously lean closer to her. Both our eyes start to close, our lips just inches apart. I can feel small puffs of her breath on my lips and know she feels the same. Right before our lips do touch her phone goes off. _Ring ring ring._ We jump apart.

*Sakura POV*

'OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG' I think. 'Sasuke almost kissed me!' I look at my phone -Incoming call Sasori- "Hello?" i answer. "Sakura, mom wants you home. Dads on his way back and has news." My brother, Sasori tells me, sounding like he really doesn't care. "Ummm…. Okay. Sasuke was just bringing me home anyway. I'll be there soon." I hang up and look at Sasuke. "So, i gotta get home. Dad has some news for me." Sasuke doesn't say anything, just starts the car back up and drives. 5 minutes later we get to my house. "I'll text you later," I say, getting out and grabbing my bag. The rest of the way to my house was awkward. We both had pink cheeks and were stealing glances at each other. I couldn't be happier to get home. I wave bye as Sasuke drives away.

I head inside and see my dad home and hear him talking to my mom. "The move will do her good. It will get her away from that boy," my dad says. 'Move?' I think, feeling my world crash. Paisley is finally back and now my dad wants us to move? And what boy? Is he talking about Sasuke or Naruto?'


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys! Skihlar here! And yes, I bring another update! I'm not sure how this story is going, but I am going to continue with it! This story is not my best, but as I've said before, I did stop writing for a while and I'm just now getting back into it. Please let me know what you think. Should I keep going or just stop?

*Last time*

' _Move?' I think, feeling my world crash. Paisley is finally back and now my dad wants us to move? And what boy? Is he talking about Sasuke or Naruto?'_

 **Chapter 4: What's going to happen?**

*Sakura POV*

I walk into the house, "I'm home!" My parents stop talking, and I can hear one of them move. Sasori comes down the steps, already in his red and black pajama pants. "What's going on? You said dad wanted to talk," I say, looking at him before going into the living room. "I don't know. Mom said he had news," Sasori responds. As we walk into the living room, I look at my dad, trying to hide that I know what he is going to say.

"Kids, your father has some news. Please, sit," my mother tells us, looking a little nervous. We sit and my father takes a breath, "Sakura, Sasori. I got a promotion at work." "That's great, dad," Sasori says, I nod, "Yeah dad! That's great." Mom looks over at dad, holding his a hand a little tighter, and says, "kids, this promotion means dad was given a transfer."

Sasori looks at me, "To where? When?" He ask. "To London. I have to be there next week. Housing is already arranged and so is your new school Sakura," Dad informs us. 'A week? New school? LONDON?!' I think, chest tight. "Well, guess I'm finally looking for an apartment," Sasori says, getting up and heading for the door. "Actually, If you want, you can come with us. You can transfer to a college there and even start working with your father," Mom says, a hopeful look in her eyes. "I'll see." With that, Sasori leaves us.

"So, Sakura. What do you think?" Mom ask. 'I….. I ….. I don't know. I don't want to go. I want to stay here. I have 2 more years in high school and want to stay with my friends. Can't I stay with grandma? I sure she won't mind! Or Sasori, if he stays?" "No. Your coming to London with us. You don't get a choice," Dad says, a stern look on his face. "I never get a choice," I say under my breath, getting up and running to me room.

When I get into my room, I flop onto my bed. 'What the hell! London! He wants me to pack up my life and leave in a week! And just when me and Sasuke finally, almost, kiss!' I think. "INO!" I say, knowing I can call her and get advice. I grab my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I come across -Pig-. I press call and wait for her to answer.

"Hey Sak!" Ino answers. "Ino! It's horrible!" "What? You finally tell Sasuke you love him and her rejects you?" She mocks. "No. Actually, we almost kissed today. But that's-" "YOU ALMOST WHAT!" She cuts off. I knew I shouldn't have said that. Now, time to get me back on track. "Ino, That's not why I called. My dad is making us move to LONDON in a WEEK!" The other end of the line gets silent. Did she hear me? Did the line go dead? Is Ino alive? It's not like her to not say anything. Just as I'm about to say something she finally starts to talk again. "Sak. You joking right? You can't move!" I can feel tears start to well up, "I don't want to move! I tried to ask if I could stay with my grandma but they said no! Hell, they won't let me stay with Sasori!"

"We have to think of something!" Ino says. I can tell she's close to crying too. "Ino, when I first got here, I heard my dad say that this move would keep me away from 'that boy'," I try and keep my voice even, I don't want her to hear me cry. Ino has always been there for me. She would protect me when Sasuke and Naruto were not around. "What boy?" She ask. "I don't know. It could be Naruto or Sasuke, but I'm not sure." I hear her gasp, "Sak. What are you going to tell them? They are not going to let you go! Naruto will try and lock you in his closet again!" Oh, dear lord. I forgot about telling them.

The last time I told Naruto I was going away was in 6th grade. I was going away with my family for winter break and Naruto freaked out because Sasori told him we were moving. The next thing I knew, Naruto grabbed me and Sasuke's hands, shoved us into his closet and pushed his dresser in front of it. He refused to let us out, saying, "I'm not losing my family!" Naruto had been with Iruka for almost a year by then. When Iruka came into Naruto's room and asked if he knew where me and Sasuke were, Naruto bit him. After Naruto bit him, he shoved Iruka out of his room and locked the door. Still being new to the whole parenting thing, Iruka didn't know what to do. Iruka had to call Sasuke's dad to get us. Mr. Uchiha was pissed. What people don't know about that day, is that on the way home, Sasuke wouldn't let go of my hand and tried to convince his dad to let me live with them. That's when Sasuke learned that I was going to be back in two weeks.

"Oh, Ino. What do I tell them? I don't think I can," I say. "It will be okay. Just think, for the next week those two will not leave your side." Not leave my side is right. Knowing them two, they will try and think of ways for us to run away so I don't go. "Ino, will you be there when I tell them?" "Of course. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I still want to know about the kiss." "Yeah yeah yeah. Bye." I hang up after she says bye and notice I have a text from Sasuke.

-Hey. Everything okay? SU-

-Yeah. I'll tell you about it tomorrow. It's kinda long. SH-

-Okay. Just know I'm here if you need to talk. SU-

-I know. Thanks. But I do have a question. SH-

-What? SU-

-Why did you try and kiss me? SH-

-I could ask that same thing. SU-

-Oh please. You totally leaned towards me first. SH- 'Please don't say you like me back. I don't think I'd be able to handle that right now. I only have a week' I think, waiting for his reply.

-And if I said I did it because I like you? SU-

-Is that true? SH-

-Sak. You're my best friend. You're like a sister. SU-

-A sister you would kiss? SH- I can feel me heart break a bit. A sister huh?

-It was a mistake. Sorry. Let's just forget about it. SU-

-Yeah. Okay. Well, I'll see you - My heart is shattered. I knew he would never see me that way. His Sasuke Uchiha. He can have anyone he wants.

-Night. SU-

I turn my phone off. I don't even want to eat dinner when my mom calls for me. Night comes and I don't even want to sleep. This day started out so great. I punch Karin and tell her off,then find Paisley, almost get kissed by the guy I've loved since forever ago. But I should have known. When good things happen, bad things come. First, being told we are moving, and now, basically being rejected by Sasuke. I don't even want to go to school in the morning. Guess I'll do my math work and go to bed.

A/N: Well, yeah. That text exchange actually happened between me and my fiance. After a few weeks of awkwardness, he came to be and kissed me, in front of the whole drama department.


End file.
